Lace and Tail
by Ischemia
Summary: "Well," Denki dropped his eyes to the floor and did his best to be demure, "you've been looking tired- but like more than the normal tired- and in a bad mood a lot, and I wanted to cheer you up. I thought, what does my Hitoshi like? But then the answer was just cats and me. So, now you can have a cat me!"


Noticed there wasn't any porn of these two, and had to fix it.

"Be the smut you wish to see in the world," - Probably Ghandi.

"Nyaa~n!" Kaminari practiced each syllable, aiming for the perfect mix between sexy and a regular cat noise, as he sat in his boyfriend's room- directly in front of the mirror. Shinsou was coming back soon and had been looking super bummed all day. Obviously, the only real solution was to shower the tired boy with the things he likes. Upon later reflection, it mostly came down to cats. Cats and Kaminari.

Kaminari could work with that. He'd used his phone to search for a shop in the city that would have what he needed and Mina went with him for moral support- though it mostly turned out to be endless teasing. It was after the second time she bopped Denki on the head with a giant wobbly dildo that he made her wait outside while he paid for this things.

Outside of the cat ears, a bit darker shade of blonde than his hair so that they'd really pop, he had purchased a set of purple lingerie: a silky violet halter top made of a sheer material that was edged in soft lace, a matching set of panties with a cute bow on the front of the waistband, and thigh-high stockings that were attached to his panties with a shiny clasp. He'd also added a little bell onto his usual collar. Kaminari knew very well just how much that choker affected his boyfriend.

The real killer, however, was the tail. Long and silky, the same dark blonde as his cat-ear headband was attached to a lavender butt plug-which was currently being kept inside of him by the fabric of the panties over his bum. If nothing else would grab his attention Kaminari was pretty confident that this would do the trick.

The door clicked and opened slowly.

Oh shit! Ok, the moment of truth. Like we practiced. Just meow, but like in a really hot way!"

Kaminari was about to follow through when he saw Shinsou was shirtless from the gym and covered in a fine sheen of sweat. It made his chest gleam in the hallway light, and his hair had been pulled back into a small low ponytail so it wouldn't get in his way.

Fuuuuuuuuck.

So instead of a well-executed meow, Denki offered a stunted: "Hey, wow you're hot. Um, welcome back?"

Balls.

On the bright side, Shinsou was certainly surprised- first step achieved? - and Kaminari watched the other boy drag his wide eyes up and down the blonde's body. His gaze was heated and it took him a moment to snap out of it, enter the room properly, and slam the door behind him. He spoke while looking dumbfounded.

"It's October."

"…Yes?" Denki was lost.

"It's not my birthday till July."

"I know that, dummy. Mine is literally 3 days before yours."

"Then why are all my dreams coming true?"

Yes! I'm a mother fucking dream maker. I can't wait to tell Mina…

"Well," Denki dropped his eyes to the floor and did his best to be demure, "you've been looking tired, but like more than usual, and in a bad mood a lot. So, I wanted to cheer you up and I thought, what does my lover like? But then the answer was just cats and me. Now you can have a cat me!" When the blonde looked up he caught the warm and caring smile on Shinsou's face. It was the special one he always seemed to have when Denki did a particularly loving or sweet thing- which was often. Shinsou locked the door behind him and walked up to his boyfriend.

"What did I do to deserve someone as sweet as you, hm?"

"Mostly you just announced that you didn't want friends but then you were all super smart, cool, funny, and handsome."

The air in the room was sending a chill up Denki's spine. The lingerie was not designed for warmth and the longer he stood there for Shinsou's perusal the more naked he felt. Why isn't he touching me? Does he actually dislike purple and I totally fucked it up?

Anxieties going full tilt, the shorter boy did what he does best. He made a joke.

"Don't you dare say I look bad in this, because then you'd be fe-lyin'!" Kaminari hit the wink at the end so hard that Shinsou nearly missed the wordplay.

"You're too hot to laugh at right now," though Shinsou was unable to hold back a small snort at the joke. Then his voice dropped to a more sensual note as he added, "come over here and entertain me in a different way, Denki." The taller boy gestured for Kaminari to close the space between them, which the blonde quickly did. Hitoshi always thought that cats are at their most adorable when they have no elegance or balance whatsoever, and Shinsou was delighted to find Kaminari was one of those. He was a little shaky while doing his best to swing his hips, and though it was still incredibly sexy, the innocence underneath it all was what made Shinsou's heart pound the most.

Hitoshi caught Kaminari's face with both hands, before lifting one to stroke along the cat ear attached to him. It was almost as soft as the real hair beneath it. He pet the hair and the ears attached to it when he heard a small drawn out noise and was pleased to find Kaminari purring. God, he loved his boyfriend so much.

"Like that, kitty?"

The blonde batted his big yellow eyes up at the other and was nervously pawing at the waistband of Shinsou's gym pants. He was afraid he'd let out a shock if Shinsou kept looking at him and talking that way. He could already quickly feel himself getting hard. Hitoshi always seemed to know when things got to be too much, and he'd picked up on the anxiety right away.

"So good and eager for me. Be a good boy and sit on the bed."

Kaminari looked torn between following orders or staying put and getting to touch his lover but knew how much Shinsou loved it when he was submissive. Controlling someone without having to trap them with your mind was one of his biggest turn ons. Kaminari wasn't afraid of the dangerous power Hitoshi could have had over him, and was eager to show it. This meant the world to Shinsou. Having someone trust you enough to let you guide them and tell them what to do, and actually choosing to do it out of mutual happiness and desire, made the purple haired boy moan just thinking about it.

"Stand by the bed and bend over it, Kitten. Hands on the mattress and keep that cute butt of yours in the air for me."

Denki scrambled to comply and made sure to arch his back pointedly as he took his position. He felt his stocking-covered feet slide on the floor and pull his legs open a little wider.

"That's a good pet." There was a heavy pause and Kaminari instinctively knew that Shinsou had only just noticed the tail inside him.

"Fuck, Denki. You really wore all this for me? So good and sweet, dressing up for your master like that."

Master. The word alone had Kaminari curling his toes in heated anticipation. His panties were already getting darker from the precum he was making. He was unable to see behind him and could only strain his ears to try and catch where Shinsou might be and what he's doing. It wasn't too long before he felt cold fingers trace the outline of his stockings and panties. He shivered.

Shinsou had pressed himself up against Kaminari's back and peppered kisses over Kaminari's neck. His hipbones were keeping a gentle pressure against Denki's ass while he ground his cock against the silky material. The taller boy let out a low groan with vibrations that could be felt in his own body. The two large hands held his hips in place as he pulled away. Kaminari whined at the absence but only got a quiet hum in return.

"Did you get yourself all prepared for me, Pet?" Denki could see a spark of electricity jumping from one of his hands to the other.

"Yeah!"

Smack!

"Ah! What'd I do?"

"You forgot a word, pet."

Kaminari felt the heavy hand start to pull away for another spank.

"Master! I meant yes, Master! I opened myself up and everything for you." To further appease his boyfriend he slid the back of his panties down an inch to show the toy inside him. Still unable to see what was happening behind him, Kaminari hoped this would be good enough. Not that he wouldn't usually beg for more spankings but this wasn't the time. Tonight was about Shinsou getting to have whatever kind of an evening he wants. It certainly doesn't hurt that whatever he wants is usually something Kaminari is really into. The blonde had learned more about himself from dating Shinsou than he did from anywhere else.

"Do you want something better inside you?" Denki could see purple float in his peripheral vision and knew it meant Shinsou had taken his hair back down and was leaning over him. He could practically feel those dark tired eyes walking up and down the swell of his ass.

"Yes, please!" Kaminari wiggled his hips, "I've been good, Master."

"Why don't you show me how good you've been and play with your tail for me?"

Kaminari turned his head to face the other and saw he had pulled up his desk chair and sat down to watch the blonde perform. His skin felt too hot and he was all too aware of how quick he'd cum if he wasn't careful. Kaminari had gotten off from Shinsou's voice alone once, and he'll never live that down. Not that the other boy didn't tell him it was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen.

Bracing himself with one hand on the bed, Kaminari stayed bent over with his legs spread and used the other hand to slowly climb up the fabric on his legs up to the tail that hung between them. He pulled on it gently and felt it nudge against his prostate in the most delicious way. Denki was careful not to let himself enjoy it too much. He had to put on a show, after all.

Grasping the end of the toy, Kaminari slid the plug in and out with soft panting. He'd unknowingly started to whimper with each pump into himself and spread his legs even wider in an effort to get it deeper. It just wasn't the same as Hitoshi's.

"Can I please have your cock instead, Master? I don't want to cum until you're inside me," and though he was begging he did not stop playing with the toy as instructed. He wanted to make his sleepy lover proud of him.

"Alright. I suppose you've tortured yourself enough. Hop on the bed and stay on all fours. Keep that ass up for your Master."

Kaminari abandoned his bent form to excitedly jump onto the bed, the springs nearly bouncing him back off of it, and positioned himself with his head against the pillow and his backside raised behind him.

Suddenly Denki's eyes were covered and the room fell dark. The blindfold they kept by the bed fell into place like a familiar part of their own bodies. With his sight gone Kaminari was able to focus on the feelings and sounds of sex with the boy he loved. His attention span had always been a difficulty and Shinsou was smart enough to suggest this early on in their more intimate moments.

There was a tug at the tail, and then Denki felt the toy slowly come out and away. He felt so incredibly empty that he couldn't stop the whine of sadness and frustration. Shinsou gently stroked his thigh, fingers caressing the edges of the lace and playing softly with the straps holding them up, then lowering the panties slightly before pushing two of his fingers deep into Kaminari. The blonde gasped at the sudden shove and exhaled a sweet moan. Having any part of Shinsou inside him was a taste of heaven and he couldn't wait to get more of it.

"Can I please have your cock? I'm all stretched out already!"

Smack! Smack! Smack!

Denki moaned significantly louder and by the third slap he was shaking with lust and anticipation.

"Please, Master? Nyaa~n?" Kaminari thought his meow sounded pretty good but it was still embarrassing when mixed with the brokenness of his breath.

"Since you've asked so nicely. Remember not to cum until I say so. Do you need a moment, or are you ready, my precious little kitten?"

Kaminari would never tire of this secret side that Shinsou had. A perfect mix of saucy and sweet. Considering how much Shinsou hated even having normal conversations with people, Denki always felt so lucky to see this other part of him.

"I'm good! Plea-oooh!" Kaminari didn't get a chance to finish asking before he felt Shinsou thrust himself into the hilt, fingers white-knuckled on pale hips as he pulled the boy towards him with each plunge. He pulled himself out slowly, just to the head, and then rammed back in enough to startle a zap out of the little human kitten beneath him. Denki heard the bed creaking beneath them in rhythm with their rutting, and the short hot huffs against his neck that escaped the larger boy behind him. It always felt so good to have him inside.

Shinsou pressed himself fully against Kaminari, and was bent over him with bare skin dragging against lace and silk. His hands had moved from bony hips to covering the smaller boys own and linking their fingers.

The cock rutting into Kaminari was thrusting so fast that he barely had a moment to feel empty. His stomach was starting to tense as he fought back the urge to cum, but could not stop himself from crying out with each deep stroke.

"Are you ready to come soon, Kitten?" Shinsou's voice was breathy and barely audible over the slapping of skin against skin.

"Yes, oh fuck, please, please Master please let me cum!" The blonde had started to whimper and had one hand over his manhood to keep himself from climaxing.

"Good boy. Cum for me, love."

"Ahn!" It took only a moment of stroking his own cock before Kaminari felt himself nearly black out from the force of his orgasm. An electric shock bounced around his chest. His toes were curling and his insides were spasming. Denki could feel the way Shinsou was quickly behind him and felt the comforting warmth that came with feeling your lover cum deep into you. It was going to be a mess later but Kaminari loved the feeling.

The two of them fell over in an affectionate pile. Shinsou wrapping himself around the other boy and lovingly smoothing out his hair.

"You know," Kaminari let out a high-pitched sigh of satisfaction, "you've got an awful lot of energy for an insomniac. "

"Thanks to you, I'm certainly sleeping well tonight."

"Did I do good? You feeling any better, 'Toshi?" Kaminari turned his head to meet the other's eyes.

"Yeah, I'm feeling amazing. Thank you, Denki."

Their lips met in a kiss with practiced ease.

"Don't thank me yet. Just wait till you see what I get you for your birthday!"

"You're going to kill me one of these days, aren't you?"

Denki yawned and slipped back into his position as the little spoon before murmuring, "love you too."


End file.
